Can't Let You Go
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius was married, and Hermione was engaged, but they both loved each other. Their love wasn't meant to be, but they couldn't seem to let go.


Title: Can't Let You Go

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Leave me the hell alone! Song belongs to Fabolous.

Summary: Sirius is married, but an entrée isn't good without something on the side. SBHG. Songfic. AU

Ship: Sirius/Hermione, Sirius/OC, and Harry/Hermione

_**Can't Let You Go**_

Sirius slowly awoke from his once again blissful slumber. The smell of sex and jasmine filled his nostrils as he awoke. How he had come to love that scent. Next to him lay a curvaceous woman. The only thing that is noticeable about her right now is her wild mane of hair that was spread out graciously in the pillows, her face were covered by satin comforters, as was her body. Sirius turned and faced the woman who lay so peacefully next to him, her skin was so milky and pale, and her reddish pouty lips were swollen. He sighed, he wished it could be like this always, but no that can never happen. He sighed once more, as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist and held her as if there was no tomorrow.

_I really wanna be with you (be with you)  
But I gotta be real with you (real with you)  
_

He held her hand almost reluctantly wishing Hermione was in her place. He wished that dark brown hair replaced the bleach blonde, he wished that Hermione's curvaceous figure replaced his wife thin one. His smile was forced as he continued to miserably shop with his wife, Carrie.

_I cant leave you alone (lone)  
And I know I living wrong (wrong) _

_But I can't let you go_

She walked in the streets of Diagon Alley, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, almost possessively. Woman greeted him left and right, and he smirked in return, still not taking his arm of off Hermione's waist. Oh how she hated going out with him, but she had to. For, The Boy Who Lived had been her fiancé.

Harry prowled the shops of Diagon Alley, without a thought in his mind. But her mind was filled with Sirius.

Sirius filled Hermione's every waking thought, she loved him more than she could probably love herself. But their love was impossible. It was reckless, it was wrong, and it was adultery, but she didn't care. As long as she had him, she didn't care. Because she could never let him go.

_Your the one I want in my life (want in my life)  
But I already got a wife (got a wife)_

Sirius signed the check of 10,000 galleons as his 'wife' continued to prowl through the store looking for what to buy next. Sirius didn't care how much she spent, he had enough to last the next 20 generations of Blacks, while continuing to waste countless galleons. He actually liked the fact that she spent his galleons, it kept her off his back.

While his wife continued to mistreat the employees, and scrunch her nose at the remaining customers, Sirius' eye caught a beautiful golden dress. The dress was strapless, and toe-length, with a long slit on the left side bearing a good amount of thigh. Sirius' breath caught in his throat as he imagined _his _Hermione wearing the golden dress. Without a second thought he mentioned over a sales woman.

"I want this dress." whispered Sirius, trying to keep his wife from noticing his interest on the dress.

The smile on the woman face grew brighter. "Sure, Sir. Should I charm that to the Misses size?" asked the sales woman brightly.

Sirius let out a choked cough. "Umm, no. Just the same as it is. Pack it. Discreetly if you will, and ship it to my office at Black Enterprises." whispered Sirius at the woman again. Just then Carrie caught Sirius' eye as he spoke to the sales woman discreetly. A panic went in Sirius, as he called her back and whispered "Make that dress two, one her size."

Carrie smiled at Sirius, her pearly white teeth almost blinding him. _'Fucking muggle plastic surgery.' _sneered Sirius to himself. Carrie turned back to the racks, returning to her horrid shopping.

The sales woman returned to Sirius and handed him a bag, and made a hand gesture with the other indicating that she sent the other dress to his office. Sirius nodded, as she rang up both dresses.

"25,456 galleons, Sir" replied the sales woman replied grinning broadly.

Sirius didn't even flinch hearing the price, he just shrugged and signed the check.

Just then Carrie appeared again. She spotted the check of 25,456 galleons. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she turned to Sirius her hands on her hips.

"25,456 galleons? ON WHAT?" shrieked Carrie, causing the reminder of the customers in the store to look at her.

Sirius just smiled at her and handed her the bag that the sales woman wrapped for him. "Happy Anniversary Love." he said. Inwardly he cringed at the word love, and saying it to the woman who he absolutely detested.

_I know the boutiques and the shops you run through  
So I get her one, and get you one too  
You always get a daily page, weekly ring  
Plus you ain't too shy to do them freaky things_

Hermione followed as The Boy Who Lived headed towards _Which Designers, _the biggest designer store in all London, and the most expensive. As both Harry and Hermione walked into _Which Designers, _Sirius and Carrie were exiting, with their hands intertwined. Harry's face broke into a half grin, and half shock seeing his godfather exiting _Which Designers. _Both godfather and godson greeted each other. Hermione could see the look of false excitement in Sirius' eyes.

Harry and Sirius both broke into conversation, as Hermione and Carrie stood in the sidelines. Carrie was glaring at Hermione almost openly, while Hermione was trying to act as normal as possible. Sirius kept stealing longing glances at her while Harry and him chatted, which Hermione returned with her own discreet glances toward him. As the couples parted, Sirius and Hermione shared a last longing glance, as they both went their separate ways. They knew it was wrong but it was impossible to let go.

_You know I care for you  
Anytime you call I am there for you  
These feelings I am sharing with you  
Which makes it a little more clear for you_

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed in Claridge's. London's most expensive muggle hotel. They couldn't meet at a Wizarding Hotel because their were lots of eyes that followed them, and they couldn't afford their relationship coming out into the open.

She had on a strapless golden dress that Sirius had bought for her. Her hair was down in wild curls, just like Sirius liked it. She had very light make-up on that complemented her pale complexion. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hermione continued to wait, tapping her foot as she did so. She always felt like a school girl as she waited for him. He would come in through the door, and wrap her into a passionate kiss that would always have her weak in the knees. She loved his tender and passionate kisses, they were so unlike Harry's. Harry's kisses were wet and sloppy, and she absolutely hated when he invaded her mouth with his tongue, she was even disgusted at the thought. So if she disliked Harry so much why was she with him now? Because she had no one else. Harry truly loved her with all his heart, and that's what she needed, to be loved. Sirius loved her as well, matter fact, Sirius loved her even more so than he loved himself, but he loved Harry a tad bit more. That's why he sacrificed Hermione. He couldn't bare to see Harry heart broken. Harry had suffered enough as a child, Sirius didn't want him suffering more as an adult. A tear rolled down her eyes as she thought about Sirius' sacrifice, but he was right. She would also give anything up for Harry, that was her best friend, and she did love him, even if it wasn't the way Harry would truly want it.

As she was lost in her thoughts, the lock on the door clicked open, and came in Sirius Black. His jet black silky hair swept passed his shoulders, his stormy grey eyes shined as they saw her, and his face was slightly rugged, but extremely handsome nonetheless. Sirius said nothing, but mutely locked the door with his wand, slowly walking towards her. Hermione was in a trancelike state as Sirius came closer, it was as if she was hypnotized by his presence. She was a robot, and she was willing to obey his every command. Closer, and closer he came until his lips touched hers in a explosive kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, as she moaned in his mouth. They kept on kissing passionately, kissing as if this is the last time they will ever kiss, until they both needed oxygen. They slowly and reluctantly broke apart, Sirius had a small smile on his face as he cupped her cheek.

"You look beautiful Hermione." murmured Sirius, staring longingly at her bright brown eyes.

The corners of Hermione's face broke into a grin. She sweetly stood on her tip toes and kissed Sirius on the lips. The kiss wasn't passionate, or heated, but it was full of love. A love she only gave to Sirius.

"I love you, Mione" said Sirius softly as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

His lips again caught hers in a kiss, that slowly grew needy, and passionate. Love was radiating from them, or as it seemed. Both were lost into the bliss that they provided for each other. The kisses and the touches were their escape from the real world, and into there own heaven. Sirius' hands continued to explore Hermione's body, as Hermione hungrily kissed every inch of Sirius' face. She wanted to add every inch of him in her memories. Everything about him, she needed. She couldn't live without him, he was her oxygen, as she was his. Without each other they were suffocating in the lives they both hated but had to endure. Without one another their lives would be unbearable, that is why they couldn't let go.

_I really wanna be with you (be with you)  
But I gotta be real with you (real with you)  
I cant leave you alone (lone)  
And I know I living wrong (wrong)  
But I cant let ya go  
_

_Your the one I want in my life (want in my life)  
But I already got a wife (got a wife)  
Can't leave you alone (lone)  
And I know I am living wrong  
But I cant let ya go_

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes: I was listening to a very old CD that I found under my bed, and this plot came into my head. Omg. Can't Let You Go - Fabolous, is my long time favorite song. If you never heard it, I suggest you download it. Legally of course! Reviews are appreciated. ;-) _


End file.
